kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Bonding
After an unsuccessful mission to stop Professor Dementor, Kim and Ron are struck with a mysterious adhesive and must learn to live life attached to Bonnie and Mr. Barkin respectively and defeat Professor Dementor once more. Characters *Ron Stoppable *Steven Barkin *Kim Possible *Bonnie Rockwaller *Wade *Trained circus monkeys *Sleeping man with bear mask *Bearded lady *Trapeze artist *Mr. Magnifico the circus conductor *Lord Laughington the clown *Rufus *Circus lion *Professor Dementor *Science lab guards *Dementor's henchmen *Math teacher *Ann Possible *James Possible *Mrs. Stoppable *Brick Flagg *Pixie Girl Scouts *Connie Rockwaller *Lonnie Rockwaller *Dementor's mutant dachshunds * * Plot Summary Mission * Villain: Professor Dementor. * Evil plot: Absorb the power from the world's electronic devices with the counter electrodynamic concentrator, then ransom the power back. Personal Storyline Kim and Ron are having problems with Bonnie Rockwaller and Mr. Barkin respectively. On a mission to stop Professor Dementor from stealing something from a top secret research facility, they're unable to stop Dementor from stealing the facility's invention, but Ron, unknowingly, ended up with Dementor's invention called a "Bondo Ball," which can bind people together at points on their bodies. Once back in Middleton, Ron ends up being bonded to Mr. Barkin at the shoulder while Kim gets bonded to Bonnie at the hip. Until they or Wade can find a solvent that will get them unstuck, Kim and Ron have to deal with being stuck to Bonnie and Barin, respectively. Ron finds out that Mr. Barkin acts as a den mother to a troop of Pixie Scouts in Middleton—or "Brigadier Pixie" as he calls it. Kim discovered that Bonnie's home life was not easy for her when she met Bonnie's got two older sisters named Connie and Lonnie who are just as mean to Bonnie as she typically is to others. After Connie and Lonnie leave after insulting Bonnie, Kim's shown to be feeling uncomfortable and actually kind of sorry for Bonnie. On a tip from Wade, Kim and Bonnie head for Dementor's Bavarian Alps hideout but are captured by him and his giant mutant Dachshunds. Wade alerts Ron and Mr. Barkin while they were at the Middleton Community Center to tell them what happened to the girls. The Pixie Scouts accompany him and Mr. Barkin on a rescue mission. While the two cheerleaders were hooked up to a machine of Dementor's, Kim apologizes to Bonnie for dragging her into the situation, but Bonnie assures Kim that it was actually kind of fun--Kim also admits that she has a better understanding of why Bonnie acts the way she does. Ron, Mr. Barkin, and the Pixie Scouts manage to save them—with Kim revealing that she was once a Pixie Scout herself—while Kim and Bonnie use their cheer-leading skills to kept Dementor from escaping. Back at the Middleton Community Center, everyone's celebrating defeating Professor Dementor and getting separated from each other with a solvent. Ron's made an honorary Pixie Scout and, badly, raps about it, weirding out Bonnie and especially Kim. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Kim: You still think Barkin's out to get you? Ron: I know, Kim. I looked at him funny once in the ninth grade and he's dogged me ever since! Kim: A funny look? Ron: That's it all it took. Some people are just born to battle, KP. Like you and Bonnie. It's the circle of life. Kim: Interesting choice of words... (redirects the torch Rufus is holding to reveal a lion behind Ron) ---- Mr. Barkin: (to Ron) I knew you were trouble ever since the funny look incident. Ron: Yes! I knew I was right. ---- Ron: (After math test) Man that was touch and go for a while, but I pulled it off in the end. Mr. Barkin: You are planning to pursue a non-math intensive field, correct? ---- Ron: I can taste my spleen. ---- Ron: (reading off notes given to him by Barkin) Excuse me, ma'am, I was wondering if a lovely young lady such as yourself would be interested in purchasing some delicious Pixie muffins? (camera reveals that Ron has just addressed a hairy, middle-aged man) Ron: Wow, he bought three cases! ---- Mr. Barkin: I knew this day would come. Just me and the mutant wiener dogs. Ron: You knew this day would come? ---- Bonnie: Oh, great! Frizzies! Kim: Least of our worries! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim KimClothes-Bonding-Casual1.jpg|Turquoise shirt and maroon pants. KimClothes-Bonding-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. KimClothes-Bonding-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Cheerleading outfit along with schoolbag. KimClothes-Bonding-Casual2.jpg|Red and pink layered top and white trousers. KimClothes-Bonding-Casual2Dirty.jpg|The same outfit, during Bonnie and Brick's date. KimClothes-Bonding-Casual3.jpg|Turquoise top and dark grey pants. KimClothes-Bonding-FleeceClimbingGearHelmet.jpg|Pink winter fleece outfit with goggles and helmet for climbing. KimClothes-Bonding-FleeceWinterOutfit.jpg|Pink winter fleece outfit without helmet and goggles. Ron Misc Images From Episode Kim Bonnie Bonding.jpg Bonding at the Spa.jpg Homework Time.jpg Accidently Bonded.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * The train of a traveling circus Allusions * When Ron says "It’s the circle of life" and Kim says "Interesting choice of words" before shining the torch at a caged lion behind Ron this is a clear reference to the 1994 Disney film The Lion King, in which the circle of life played an important role. * The giant dachshunds are remnant of the Hulk-dogs from The Hulk. * When Dementor says 'So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!', which is a reference to a song with those lyrics from the famous musical The Sound Of Music. * The Pixie Scouts are an allusion to the Girl Scouts and similar such organizations for girls. * Mr. Barkin's summoning of the squirrels with his Pixie girl scout troop could be a reference to Kronk's ability to communicate with squirrels in The Emperor's New Groove, particularly as Barkin and Kronk are voiced by the same person. Trivia *It can be presumed Bonnie's sour disposition probably stems from her sisters, Connie and Lonnie, making their only physical appearance, always being so mean to her. **Connie claims to have gotten "all the brains" while Lonnie claims to have gotten "all the looks," leaving Bonnie to have gotten "the rest". * When Mr. Barkin and the Pixie Scouts were performing squirrel calls, they then expected Ron to do one as well. The question is why would he want to. As mentioned in Sink or Swim and Return to Wannaweep, he has a fear of squirrels. He was probably relieved when the squirrel got off his head. *When Ron and Mr. Barkin were bonded together, and Ron was doing his math test. We do not know the name of the teacher, but when Ron and Mr. Barkin exited the classroom, you do see another teacher in the teacher's seat. This does show that someone besides Mr. Barkin teaches classes. Naked Genius and Stop Team Go are two other episodes. **She was also Kim and Ron's Pre-K teacher from A Sitch in Time. *Ron wore his grey mission outfit pants with his civilian outfit instead of his usual light brown pants for the duration of the episode. *This is the second episode and mission where Bonnie and Kim work together. *This is the first episode Dementor appeared in without Drakken and Shego. *In this episode Kim mentions that she was a Pixie girl scout herself when she was younger. Errors *When Wade calls Kim on the Kimmunicator after Ron and Barkin get stuck together, Ron temporarily moves to the other side of Barkin, which should be impossible based on the nature of the adhesive substance. *When Kim and Bonnie are in Kim's room, you can see a door and Kim's dad passing by it. However, it has seen in every other episode that the way to enter into Kim's room is by going up a flight of stairs. **That door is always there, just usually closed. Kim's mom passes by in "Steal Wheels" carrying laundry, so there is a hallway there, probably leading to a deck with clotheslines as the laundry room is off the kitchen as seen in "Trading Faces". *After Mr. Barkin tells his scout about the invading troops, he turns the lights on and the projector off, but the image remains on the projector board. *When Kim and Bonnie got captured by Dementor, Kim had her snowsuit on, but when she was tied up in his lair, Kim was wearing her mission clothes instead of her snowsuit. **It is likely that Kim was wearing her mission clothes under the snowsuit. And since Dementor did take the Kimmunicator from her, it's not a stretch to imagine he might have taken the snowsuit off of Kim while searching her for gadgets. Possibly Bonnie wasn't searched, either because she was clearly a civilian, or because she might have threatened to become even more annoying over the idea of having strange men pawing at her. *When Kim and Bonnie are climbing the rock-face, Bonnie asks why Kim did not just use a jet-pack. Kim replied that the jet-pack can only carry one person, however Kim has carried Ron with said jet-pack in previous episodes. **But Kim and Ron were not bonded together side-by-side, so that may make it more difficult. *Kim and Bonnie changed clothes but they were affected from the backside. ** Likewise, Ron and Mr. Barkin were also able to change clothes and remove their shirts during rugby, swimming and when staying overnight at Ron's house. *When Kim and Bonnie are stuck to Dementor's machine they get "frizzies" but when they get off it, their hair is back to normal. *When Ron found out about the adventure badges, and Mr. Barkin told him, that he will not be getting one this time, because unlike the Pixies, this is his first adventure. Mr. Barkin knows that Ron has been traveling with Kim Possible, all over the world, acting as her sidekick, for a number of years, possibly since he was 12 years old, as can be established in A Sitch in Time. Ron should definitely be able to get an adventure badge. He has probably been on more adventures than these scouts combined. **But he was NOT affiliated with the scouts, before or then, so none of that counted. Scout organizations have to verify and oversee ''the earning of badges ''of their members. Being stuck to Barkin does not a member make. Behind the Scenes Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian External links Merchandise * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes